Mech Piloting Intuition
The ability to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. Also Called *Enhanced Mech Pilot Skill *Giant Robot Pilot Proficiency *Super Robot Pilot Capabilities The user has formidable skill in piloting mechs (giant robots) and are able to use the amazing arsenal at hand from either at a distance using a remote or a cockpit inside the machine. Depending on the type of robot being controlled, the weapons, abilities, and equipment varies. In some cases the robot's power may be connected to the user. Applications *Amalgamation *Bullet Projection *Concussion Beams *Energy Blades/Energy Blast *Flight/Jet Propulsion *Force-Field Generation *Head-Up Display/Interface Creation *Infinite Supply *Life-Force Generation *Laser Emission *Mecha Creation *Missile Generation *Mode Switching *Weapon Manipulation *Rocket Fists/Power Fists *Gun Arm/Robot Arm *Scanner Vision *Upgraded Form *Vacuum Adaptation *Volatile Constructs *Weaponry Refinement Associations *Bionic Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Mecha Physiology Limitations *User may be at a disadvantage outside of mech. *Mech may be sentient and may disagree with pilot. *User's fighting abilities may be limited based on any damage the mech sustains during battle. *User can unintentionally cause collateral damage which may subject them to criticism. Known Mech Pilots Known Mechs Gallery Blackknight.png|The Black Knight (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) is a mechanical mecha Penelope created who's using a rocket launcher... Black Knight Transformed.png|.. and later upgraded with a laser and a shield. File:Titan_Suit.png|Jak's Titan Suit (Jak II) File:Egg_Nega_Wisp.png|The Nega Egg Wisp (Sonic the Hedgehog) is one of Eggman's final battle mechas. Koala.jpg|Koala (Rave Master) with His DarkBring Machinery can create robots and pilot them as well. NGE_pilots.jpg|EVA-pilots (Neon Genesis Evangelion) File:Black_Battle_Jacket.png|Battle Jacket (Dragon Ball) File:Pilaf_Machines.png|Emperor Pilaf and his minions (Dragon Ball) in their "Pilaf Machines". MMPR_Dinozord_Megazord.jpg|The Power Rangers (Power Rangers) are well known for their various Megazords such as the Dinozord. Additionally the Super Sentai franchise that Power Rangers was based off of have a long standing tradition of using various mecha as part of each of their series. Tron-bonne-mml2.jpg|Being a mechanical engineering genius, Tron Bonne (Megaman Legends) is able to create small robots called Servbots and pilot large aerial battles ships and mechs. Heloise.jpg|Despite being a small, petite girl, Heloise (Jimmy Two-Shoes) is very intelligent and sadistic as she makes inventions for Misery Inc. that would spread misery to her town and also likes to destroy things for fun. 300px-Gurrenlagann.gif|Gurren Lagann (Tenna Toppa Gurren Lagann) littlealoha.jpg|Dandy (Space Dandy) makes up for his lack of proper combat skills by utilizing his mech, Little Aloha. Eggsterminator.jpg|E-99 Eggsterminator (Sonic X) is a powerful robot mech created by Dr. Eggman. Being powered by six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, it was enough to surpass Sonic in both strength and speed. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) pilots the Octobot King. D.Va.png|D.Va (Overwatch) is a master mech pilot despite being only 18 years old. File:Danny_Phantom_Ecto-Skeleton.jpg|The Ecto-Skeleton (Danny Phantom) was capable of amplifying Danny's ghost powers 100 fold, but at the cost of drastically exhausting his body. Rinne16.jpg|The three Vox units from Lagranfe: The Flower of Rin-ne: (From left to right) Vox Ignis, Vox Rympha and Vox Aura. They're piloted by Muginami, Lan and Madoka Kyouno, respectively Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Data-based powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement